¡Déjame Dormir! (Yaoi) (One-shot)
by Mouneky
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te enamorarás de tu medio hermano? Pero este ya tiene novia. Y la trae todo el tiempo para tener sexo, ¿Qué harías si ya estuvieras cansado de tantos gemidos? Le "interrumpirías" ¿no? Para reclamarle. A pesar de sentir que tu corazón se oprime por lo que ves. Pero... ¿Y si hubiera otra razón por la que él lo hace? ¿Otra razón que no fuera porque "ama" a la chica?


– ¡Aghhh! ¡Aghhh! ¡Sesshōmaru! ¡Amor! ¡Aghhhh! – Odio esos sonidos obscenos, todas las noches es así, hace mucho no duermo bien, cinco horas, escuchando esos malditos gemidos, por parte de esa puta, que se acuesta todos los días con mi hermano.

¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Cállate! ¡Quiero o mejor dicho queremos dormir!

Eh intentado de todo, para dejar de escuchar esos malditos sonidos, que se escuchan por toda la mansión, los sirvientes están incomodos, los conductores están hasta la entrada de la mansión y que queda largo, los guardias se pusieron los audífonos por estar igual que los sirvientes.

Estoy cansado, son las dos de la mañana y esos dos están así, desde hace cinco horas. Estoy enfermo – tengo gripe – y mi doctor me recomienda dormir ocho horas diarias, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo con esos dos idiotas gimiendo sin pudor?

— ¡Aghhh! ¡Aghhh!

¡Ahora sí! ¡Estoy hasta el pepino! ¡Me vale un comino! ¡Iré con esos dos! ¡Y si los veo en pleno acto! ¡No me importa! ¡Si mi hermano se enoja conmigo por "interrumpirle"! ¡No me importa!

Después veo con que mentira salgo, por si me espera un regaño de mi "Onii chan"

Que a pesar de tener trece años, es un maldito adicto al sexo. Y yo no, a pesar de ser dos meses menor.

Salgo de mi habitación y la cierro dando un portazo, los sirvientes que están cerca, me miraron incomodos pero sonrientes. Y al ver mi cara seria – aunque con ojeras – desviaron la mirada de inmediato.

Camino a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano. Respiro profundo, muevo mis manos, hasta posar la derecha en la perilla.

— Taisho sama — dijo una sirviente, llamada Rin — No le recomiendo abrir la puerta. Su hermano esta… ¿eh?

— Con la perra de Kikyō — mascullé interrumpiéndola — No me molesten en mis decisiones, si Sesshōmaru baka, se enoja conmigo, me vale un comino. Tengo gripe. Ustedes oyeron al doctor, debo descansar, en este caso dormir ocho horas diarias, pero con esa perra en mi casa ¿Quién duerme? ¿Ustedes pueden? – Los vuelvo a ver _– son cinco personas a quienes tengo en frente–_ y bajan la mirada, negando con la cabeza. — Bien. Al igual que ustedes, yo también quiero dormir. Yo también quiero dejar de incomodarme. Quiero dejar de ponerme una almohada o los audífonos, para inútilmente acallar esos malditos gemidos.

— ¡Joven Taisho! — susurraron todos al unísono, pero como hablaron al mismo tiempo, se oyó más bien como un grito de reproche, yo nunca he dicho malas palabras, pero, estoy estresado, tengo sueño, hace seis meses no duermo bien. ¡Sí! Seis meses desde que esa perra viene todas las noches a tener sexo, con el puto de mi hermano.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! ¿¡Acaso no quieren dormir bien!? ¡¿No quieren dejar de sentirse incomodos?!

— Sí señor — respondió Sango, una chica que me ayuda en mi habitación — Pero… disculpe por decir esto, pero… no creo que interrumpir a su hermano, sea la mejor opción. Joven amo.

— Para mí sí lo es — a pesar de que siento que mi pecho se oprime.

— Está bien señor Taisho. Nosotros bajaremos.

— Claro. — asiento y cuando veo que se van, giro la perilla, Kikyō es una tonta, nunca pone seguro en el cerrojo.

Al entrar me encuentro con una escena graciosa que "excitante" para mi gusto. "Kika" como le digo de mal cariño a Kikyō, estaba encima de Sesshōmaru "cabalgándole"

Mi hermano y los sirvientes de este lugar, piensan que soy "inocente" y de "conciencia limpia". Como no salgo de aquí, no conozco a muchas personas de mi edad _– doce años –_ , piensan que soy como un niño normal de cuatro años. Inocente. Puro. Y sin mala lengua.

¡Ja! ¡Pobres ilusos! ¡Si supieran! Mi mente está más sucia y podrida que, caño y desagüe _– literalmente –. –_

Al entrar, finjo "inocencia" pongo una carita de no saber que hacen y uso una voz infantil.

— ¿Onii chan? ¿Sesshōmaru? – al oírme entrar, "Kika" detiene su cabalgata y al igual que mi hermano, me miran sorprendidos al verme ahí.

— ¡Kya! – grita la estúpida, agarrando una sábana, tapándose sus partes "intimas", pero sin salirse del interior de Sesshōmaru.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — me pregunta un sorprendido, Sesshōmaru.

— Onii chan ¿Qué haces? — pregunto suavemente, poniendo mis manos en mi pecho, apretujando mi pijama en el acto. No me gusta verle con nadie más, me da celos, el saber que mi hermano le presta atención a otras personas que a mí.

— ¿Onii chan? – pregunta ella incrédula. Me duele tanto que mi hermano evite mostrarme… no, digo, presentarme, ante sus amigos. – ¿Es tu hermano Sesshōmaru?

— Inuyasha. ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Has desobedecido una orden! – claro, una estúpida orden, pactada por él hace mucho y por la que ni siquiera, me dejó protestar.

— Pero… pero… Onii chan… quiero dormir. Lo intento ¡En serio! y ustedes hacen mucho ruido. Pero ¿Por qué están desnudos? – muevo mi cabeza curiosamente "inocente". Me siento un poco nervioso, es la primera vez que veo a mi hermano desnudo, bueno desde sin camisa y sin pantalón y sin ropa interior. Desde hace mucho, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de mi hermano, pero guardé mis sentimientos, para mí mismo. No quiero que nuestra buena "relación" se arruine por mi causa.

— ¿No puedes dormir? – hay no, ese tono maternal, con el que me habla, no otra vez. – ¿Desde hace cuánto? – ladea su cabeza, con Kikyō, todavía encima suyo. Apretujo el agarre de la pijama en mi pecho, al ver que mi "nii chan" u Onii chan, como más me gusta decirle, le agarra de las caderas, moviéndola un poco, causando que la perra maldita suelte un gemido.

— Desde hace cinco horas. Desde que "ella" – señalo con uno de mis dedos a Kikyō – está aquí. Pero, si ¿quieres saber, desde hace cuánto, no puedo dormir bien? Pues, desde hace seis meses y con ello mi salud empeora, por no poder descansar lo suficiente.

Vuelvo a ver la cara de nuestra expectante, quien esta cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, por su "interrupción matutina"

Tsk. Idiota. Yo tampoco los quiero ver, no así. Bueno, solo a "Kika"… no la quiero ver con mi hermano juntos… ni menos teniendo sexo.

Sesshōmaru es mío, mío, mío.

O ¿"Mío" dijo el gato?

— Oye niño. – le vuelvo a ver serio ante mi llamado. – No quiero ser grosera. Pero, estamos ocupados y ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con carritos o con tus amiguitos y nos dejas a mí y a Sesshōmaru, terminar con nuestro asunto? ¿Vale?

¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!

Yo nunca he tenido amigos, no conozco a nadie más que a mi hermano y a los ayudantes, a quienes me tienen prohibido establecer una amistad.

Siento como unas lágrimas traicioneras, ruedan por mis mejillas y empiezo a sollozar, vuelvo a ver a mi hermano quien me dirige una mirada fulminante, mirada que se va apaciguando al verme así.

— Yo… yo nunca he tenido… amigos – admito – ¡La única persona que lo consideraba mi amigo, está penetrando tu maldito cuerpo! ¡Maldita perra!

¡Ups! Yo y mi bocota. Ya revelé mi "buena" inocencia. Tapó mis labios fuertemente de inmediato y en el acto siento que me rompo la "jeta"

— ¡Inuyasha! — me reclama mi hermano, obligándome a bajar mi mirada asustado.

— Y ¡¿Tú quién te crees?! ¡No puedes hablarme así! — se levanta y se enreda las sabanas en su cuerpo, se acerca a mí, para propinarme una abofeteada en mi mejilla derecha, volteando mi cara, sacándome un gemido de dolor — ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así niñato! — prepara su mano para darme otro golpe y yo por instinto me tapo la cara, espero el golpe, hasta que siento otro golpe en la mejilla antes golpeada. Volviéndome a sacar otro gemido de dolor.

Me dejo caer en mis rodillas llorando. Por inercia, llevo mi mano izquierda a mi mejilla adolorida. Vuelvo a ver a mi hermano, quien no hizo nada para defenderme y se mantiene expectante.

— No vuelvas a hablarme así ¿me oíste? – me gruñe.

— Itai… Itai... mi mejilla — me la sobo suavemente. ¿Cuándo dejaras de hablar de más Akashiawa? Que es el apellido de mi madre, al ser medio hermano de Sesshōmaru.

— Kikyō — nombra mi hermano. La aludida vuelve su mirada – No crees que ¿Te pasaste con tus abofeteadas?

— ¿Yo? — Se señala con el dedo índice — Dile a este niñato malcriado ¡Que no me vuelva a hablar así! — exclama hacia mí y yo me encojo en mi lugar, haciéndome un ovillo en el suelo.

— Onii chan — ahora el me vuelve a ver — Rompiste tu promesa — susurro y abre los ojos sorprendido. Me levanto tambaleante y me dirijo hacia mí hermano — Rompiste tu promesa — vuelvo a repetir, me acerco a su oído y él suspira, abro mis labios para decir – ¡Baka! ¡Idiota! ¡Mal parido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Te odio! — Pegando un salto por mis gritos — ¡Te odio Sesshōmaru! — Salgo corriendo hacia la salida, pero al llegar a la par de Kikyō, le pego una patada en la pierna izquierda y la empujo fuertemente, cayendo ella al suelo — ¡maldita perra! ¡Zorra de cuarta! ¡Estúpida burra! ¡Poca cosa! ¡Cara de mierda! — grité antes de irme.

— Inuyasha ¡Vuelve aquí! — oigo los gritos insistentes de mi hermano, pero a pesar de eso, no volteo y me voy a mi habitación. También logro oír maldiciones y malas palabras de Kika.

°| _Perspectiva de Sesshōmaru |°_

Cuando mi hermano se fue corriendo, después de gritarme, pegarle una patada a Kikyō y empujarla. Me quedé estupefacto.

 _¿Desde cuándo acá mi hermano perdió su inocencia?_

Además.

 _¿Qué promesa?_

Un segundo, esperen un segundo.

 _¿He dejado a Kikyō pegarle a mi hermano?_

Y ¿Dos veces?

 _Yo me quedé viendo ¿verdad?_

No respondan.

 _Sin hacer ¿nada?_

No respondan, de nuevo.

 _Soy un mal hermano._

No digan nada.

– Inu… yasha – volví a susurrar.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese niñato de quinta? ¿Cómo puede hablarme así? — habló Kikyō, de mala gana.

— "Ese" — resalte mi palabra y bruscamente la bajé de mi espalda _— porque se aventó a mí y se colgó en ese lugar, justamente después de que mi hermano se fue, ella se vistió y vino hacia mí —_ al igual que de la misma forma le agarré fuertemente de la muñeca izquierda — "Ese" niñato de quinta, es mi hermano menor y no te atrevas a hablarle con menosprecio ni a insultarle, Kikyō — amenacé. Ahora mismo en este momento deseo estar con Inuyasha. Me tiene que explicar ¿Cómo es que mi "Inocente" y "puro" hermano, dijo malas palabras? — Es más. Largo de mi hogar, largo de mi vida, no me vuelvas a hablar. Estoy cansado de soportar tus berrinches.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Y todo por ese niñato?! — gritó eufórica.

— ¡Te dije! ¡Muy bien dije! ¡Que a mi hermano no le vuelvas a insultar! ¡Nunca más Kikyō!

— N-no. — ¡Hay no! Un berrinche no, onegai — Por favor Sesshi kun — le agarré del brazo y me abotoné con una mano los pantalones. Después la saque de mi habitación hasta quedar en los pasillos.

— ¡No me vuelvas a hablar así! — Kikyō, empezó a gritar, pidiendo perdón, que no la dejara, que ella me amaba — Pues ¿Sabes qué? — me acerque a su oído, volví a escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha, abrirse. Me sonreí para mis adentros, había escuchado nuestra discusión y me alejé de ella, para hablar en voz alta y que él me escuchara —Yo… nunca… te amé… no te soporto ni a ti… ni a tus berrinches… estoy cansado. — Sentí como intentaba soltarse de mi agarre, la solté pero, la aprese entre mi cuerpo, agarrándola de las caderas, ejerciendo un pequeño agarre, causando que la falda se levantara un poco — Eres muy celosa y posesiva. No soy un juguete, con él que puedas jugar y después dejarme puesto en algún lugar… para después irte a jugar con otros. – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente — Sí. Lo sé. Sé, que te acuestas con todos los de la secundaria. ¡Me das asco! ¡No quiero volver a verte! Ni a tocar tu piel tocada ¿Qué digo tocada? Manchada y besaba por los demás. ¡Vete! — la empujé "suavemente" alejándola de mí.

Empezó a gritar más, yo ya quería ir con mi hermano y declarármele, no me juzguen, sé que es mi hermano, pero lo amo y es más que un amor fraternal lo que siento por él.

— ¡Guardias! — me volvieron a ver, ya que estaban situados en los barandales de la escalera a la par del uno al otro, en una distancia prudente. Parecían incomodos ¿desde cuándo estarán así?

— Díganos Taisho sama — me dijeron al unísono, haciendo una reverencia, divisé mejor y me di cuenta que tenían un sonrojo ¿Hace cuánto estuvieron "escuchándonos"?

— Quiero que, se lleven a Kikyō de aquí y la próxima vez que venga, por "ningún" motivo, la vuelvan a dejar entrar a "nuestra" propiedad — refiriéndome a mí y a mi hermano. A mis padres no los incluyo, porque ni Inuyasha ni yo, los vemos mucho, difícilmente lo hacemos y hablar con ellos sería "sorprendente"

— Sí Taisho sama – agarraron a Kikyō de los brazos y esta pataleaba para que la dejaran en paz y la soltaran. Yo me dí media vuelta y me encaminé hacia Inuyasha, quien al percatarse de ello, corrió hacia su habitación e intento cerrar la puerta

¡Tarde! Ya había puesto mi pie en medio de esta.

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete con tu novia! — intentaba cerrar la puerta inútilmente.

— ¡No! ¡Ábreme la puerta! — a pesar de no estar cerrada, no quería forzarle a abrirla. Oí como se alejó, pero no me abrió, también oí un suspiro y un ¿sollozo? Después escuche el colchón de su cama hundirse.

Abrí la puerta y alcancé a ver a mi hermano, o mejor dicho el bulto de él, al estar él metido, bajo las sabanas, en la parte del rincón de su cama, echo un ovillo.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— Dime ¿Qué quieres? Y te vas — me dijo seco.

Me acerqué a su cama y me senté en ella, suspiré ligero y me di media vuelta, me puse en cuatro — _no sean mal pensados —_ y gatee hasta el bulto de mi hermano.

— Inuyasha ¿Inu chan? — le muevo suavemente y siento como tiembla ligeramente.

— Coff… coff — Inuyasha a ¿estornudado? No eso no… eso pareció una ¿tos?

— ¿Inuyasha? ¡¿Inuyasha?!

— ¡Atchum! ¡Atchum! — eso si fue un estornudo.

¿Tosió? Y ¿estornudó?

Le quito las sabanas, bajándolas hasta su cintura y como estaba de espaldas a mí, lo di vuelta y le toqué la frente. Por suerte no tiene calentura.

— Coff… coff

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás bien?

— De… déjame en paz — le oí susurrar, cuando fijó su vista en mí, de inmediato apartó la mirada, eso hizo que sintiera un pinche y opresión en mi pecho.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué estabas tosiendo y estornudando?

— A eso fui a buscarte a tu habitación Onii chan — volvió a suspirar — porque estaba tosiendo y estornudando. Pero después de bañarme, volví a hacerlo y estornudé y tocí sangre.

¡¿Qué?! Y ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Sabes muy bien que estás enfermo! — Le he asustado con mis gritos y me calme — No quiero ni pensar en lo que te pasaría. Yo te amo Inuyasha y no puedo vivir sin ti. Me hubieras dicho y te hubiera preparado tu medicina ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Volví a preguntar, poniendo mi mano derecha en su mejilla _— derecha —._

— Porque llegó la pe… Kikyō… y no pude hacerlo.

— Lo lamento y sobre "Kikyō" — ladee mi cabeza divertido a la vez que enarco una ceja. Me volvió a ver un tanto apenado.

— Pues yo no lo lamento — ahora ya me confundí — No lamento… haberle dicho a "Kika" – al estar sentado, cruzado de brazos, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y me dijo, dejándome un tanto sorprendido – maldita perra, zorra de cuarta, estúpida burra — para después ladear su cabeza hacia adelante.

— Inu… yasha ¿Dónde aprendiste esas palabras? Y ¿Sabes que significan?

— Sí, y yo a ti te tengo uno…

— ¿Uno? — un ¿insulto? ¿Cómo que un insulto? ¿Para mí?

— Hai… estúpido psicópata y traidor mentiroso. Bueno, pensándolo mejor, esos son dos… pero son cuatro para ti, aunque prefiero ahorrar decirte los otros dos, pero esos no son como insultos.

— ¿estúpido psicópata? ¿Traidor mentiroso? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Estúpido Psicópata: porque no me prestaste atención y no te diste cuenta sobre la hora que era para tomar mi medicina — me sonroje levemente, la medicina de Inuyasha a él no le gusta y yo se la doy, por medio de… besos en la boca — Y Traidor: rompiste tu promesa. Me habías dicho que, yo era a la única persona a la que ibas a besarle — me sorprendí más, nunca le dije que esos besos… – también persona a la que ibas a tocar y eso mismo lo hiciste hoy ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido!

— Acaso… mi cachorrito utsukushīdesu ¿esta celoso?

— No estoy para juegos Sessh.

— Y yo — me acercó más a él y le abrazo por la espalda — yo quiero hacer esto — le beso la parte trasera del cuello y voy moviéndome hasta su hombro. Mis manos las muevo hasta su abdomen y las meto debajo de su pijama — ¿Por qué te pusiste la pijama? Si todavía, no vamos a dormir, además me van a incomodar para hacerte lo que planeo.

— N-no aghhh n-no te importa aghhh — sus manos las sube y las coloca en mi cabeza, para ejercer un agarre. – y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Inuyasha — inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, pegándola a mi pecho — No lo vuelvas a hacer — claro me refería a los celos, pero lo tomó por otro camino.

— ¡Ah no! ¡No lo haré! ¡Aghhhh! ¡Onii chan! ¡B-basta! ¡Esto está mal!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? — Muevo mi mano hasta su entrepierna, donde hay un pequeño bulto — Este amiguito no está de acuerdo. Admítelo estas excitado y por mí.

— ¡N-no! ¡Aghhh! ¡Basta! — a pesar que eso me pide. Sus acciones dicen lo contrario, su mano esta sobre la mía _— la que tengo en su entrepierna —_ y él mismo es quien dirige el movimiento, frotándolo de arriba a abajo. La otra sigue en mi cabello, pero esta está masajeando mi cabeza.

Le doy la vuelta y veo su carita sonrojada, sus labios resecos y si respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que pare?

Se queda callado un momento y traga grueso, su mano en mi entrepierna, detiene su movimiento y la de mi cabeza, baja a mi mejilla, haciendo un roce algo "maternal" ¡Iiack!

— Porque nosotros somos hermanos y porque… — me mira a los ojos, pero como estoy serio — _¿Cuándo no estoy así? —_ Aparta la mirada de inmediato — aunque eso a ti no te importe… somos hombres y está mal.

— Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

— ¿Hermanos? ¿Hombres? ¿Eres tonto? O ¿Te haces?

— ¿Quién te dijo que estaba mal?

— Kagome… Higurashi Kagome, mi Sensei de matemáticas.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! – Reí sarcástico — Inuyasha… Inuyasha, pobre tonto.

— ¡No te burles! ¡Imbécil de mierda! — me aparta bruscamente con sus manos, de un empujón en mi pecho, cayendo casi en la orilla de la cama.

— ¡Ya basta con los insultos Inuyasha! — no me gusta que me insulte… ¿Qué no sabe que con cada insulto me lastima?

— Pues ¿Qué querías? ¡Te odio! — Baja la mirada y puedo ver como unas cuantas gotas saladas, caen de sus ojos, no le puedo ver la cara por su flequillo plateado, pero sí sé que está llorando — te odio… rompiste tu promesa… creía en ti… eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar… me tienen prohibido hacerlo con los "sirvientes"… a menos que sea para, hacer una orden… no puedo salir de este lugar… no conozco a nadie más que a "ti" y mis profesores… y con nuestros padres ¿Cómo es papá? ¿Qué color de ojos tiene mamá?... tú me hiciste una promesa y la rompiste… saliendo con la estúpida de Kika —iba a decir algo pero — no me interrumpas… prometiste solo amarme a mí… que no ibas a querer a nadie, más que a mí… que no ibas a acariciar a nadie más que a mí… ni a besar…

— Inuyasha. — ¿todavía recuerda dicha promesa? Eso lo dije cuando Inu chan tenía seis años y ahora… ¿doce?

— No, ahora quiero que te vayas de mi habitación.

— No, Inuyasha… yo no rompí el trato — me volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido — bueno. Una parte.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Besar? Te vi en el pasillo ¿Acariciar? Lo hiciste, en la parte en donde a la tonta, se le levanta la falda. No soy idiota. Se nota que la quieres ¿Crees que no me di cuenta, de cómo te brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablabas con ella? ¿Cuándo oía sus asquerosos gemidos, rogando más por tí? ¿Cuándo te besabas con ella a escondidas?

— ¿Nos espiabas? Acaso

— ¿Y eso que importa?

— Inuyasha. Me desobedeciste. Además ¿Cómo es que escuchabas los gemidos de Kikyō?

— No creas que ella susurra cuando tenían sexo — ¿Qué? de donde aprendió esas palabras — No pongas esa cara de sorpresa. Yo a veces salía de mi habitación para ir por algún sándwich o galletas, para merendar y casi llegando al cuarto, a veces te veía salir y ella hacia lo mismo, cuando me veía me guiñaba el ojo y me preguntaba _"¿te gusta lo que ves?"_ Sacaba sus asquerosos senos a la vista. O a veces me decía, " _Que rico se siente tener sexo con Sesshōmaru" ¡_ Qué asco! Me ponía los audífonos que, me regalaste para mi cumpleaños a todo volumen y aun así escuchaba… si fuera más pequeño, ya hubiera quedado traumado… también intente distraerme con la cocina… mala idea, porque allá también se escuchaba… decidí interrumpirles, porque quería dormir...

— Tengo privacidad ¿Sabias? — ¿interrumpirnos? Ahora que lo pienso, Kikyō es una chica sin pudor… y cuando lo hacíamos, ella gemía demasiado… ¿con todo volumen? Por decirlo así.

— ¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Eran las cuatro de la madrugada Sesshōmaru! ¡No pude dormir mis ocho horas necesarias! ¡Porque de esas ocho horas, solo tres pude dormir! ¡Yo también tengo privacidad! ¡Esa maldita perra estuvo gimiendo cinco horas! ¡Sin parar! — Suspiró y bajó su voz — ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Caballito? ¿El 69? ¿Anal? ¿En cuatro? — me preguntó sarcástico.

— ¡Inuyasha! — grité apenado, puedo jurar que un sonrojo en mis mejillas tengo — no digas eso.

— ¿Qué? Es cierto… estuve sin dormir cinco horas. Solo pude hacerlo tres. Así es todos los días.

— ¿A eso se debían tus ojeras? — Puse mis manos en sus ojos delineándolos, es cierto, todos las noches venía a buscar "sexo" y las mañanas siguientes, cuando ella se iba, Inuyasha aparecía bostezando y con ojeras, otras veces, se levantaba hasta las tres de la tarde y me respondía que sus profesores venían a las seis de la noche. _— Inuyasha opto por clases nocturnas, cada día por medio. –._ Clases que duran tres horas.

— Sí, por eso. Hace mucho había querido interrumpirles pero, escuché algo que no me hizo o "hace" creer en tu ex promesa _"Te amo Kikyō"_ palabras que dijiste que solo iban a ser dirigidas a mí.

— Inuyasha — ¿alguien me podría decir cuántas veces e susurrado el nombre de mi hermano menor, sin decir otra palabra? Porque yo ya perdí la cuenta.

— Por favor vete. No quiero verte. Ni escucharte — gatea hasta mí, hasta posar su mirada en mí y sus brazos en mi pecho.

— No — Mueve sus labios pero no pronuncia palabra alguna, aun así, alcancé a leer _"onegai"_ — No me iré de aquí.

— No Sesshōmaru, onegai. Onii chan. No quiero verte.

— Pero yo sí.

— ¿Me quieres? – Niego con la cabeza – Por eso ¿para qué quieres estar aquí? Si no me quieres.

— No. Porque yo no te quiero, yo te amo — agarré sus manos y las puse detrás de mí cuello, e inconscientemente entrelazó sus dedos. — Te amo Inuyasha. Te amo — cerré mis ojos y acerque mis labios a los suyos, hasta juntarlos en un beso. Moví mis manos hasta ponerlas en sus piernas y estas las puse en mis caderas.

— Sesshōmaru, Onii chan ¿De verdad me amas? – sus ojos irradiaban deseo, desespero, felicidad, lujuria y esperanza, pero sobre todo "amor". Cuántas emociones ¿No?

— ¿Lo dudas? — Asiente —que mal. Entonces déjame probártelo con acciones y no con palabras, con las que no soy bueno. Yo te amo, más de lo que crees. Más de un amor de hermanos. Pero tú ¿me amas?

— Sí, estoy enamorado de ti Onii chan, desde hace mucho. Te amo más de ser un amor de hermanos, como dijiste. Pero ¿A qué te refieres con…? ¡Aghhhh! ¡Sessh! – moví mi mano a su entrepierna y ejercí presión. – Hace ocho meses, no me besabas. Pensé que ya no me querías.

— No digas eso — espeto serio — Ni en broma.

Gateo hasta quedar encima de su cuerpo, le beso los labios suavemente, empecé a insistir con mi lengua para poder adentrarme en su boca, hasta que logro, que abra sus labios. Me adentro en ese lugar, inspeccionando cada recoveco, húmedo y cálido. Como lo recordaba.

Nuestras bocas se unían desesperadamente, al igual que nuestras lenguas que se enredaban ansiosas. Quise estar así por más tiempo, pero al parecer el aire estaba en nuestra contra.

— Onii chan – empezó a sollozar de nuevo — Onegai, no me hagas esto. Saber que solo lo haces por "compasión" me duele demasiado.

— ¿Quién dice que solo lo hago por compasión? — pregunté fingiendo molestia.

Se limpia un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

— Si no lo haces ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me has besado? Ahora que lo recuerdo, eso hacías para darme la asquerosa medicina. – En eso, me declaro culpable – Así que no creo que, lo hagas por otra cosa. Pero ¿Y? de seguro y esos besos no significaron nada, nada como yo los sentía, compasivos, dulces, húmedos y deliciosos. Ahora me haces decir mis sentimientos por ti. De seguro creerás que es repugnante por enamorarme de mi propio hermano. ¿Pero qué digo? De seguro eso mismo hacías con la malparida, hija de puta de Kikyō.

— Sigue — Dije — Vamos sigue.

— ¿Seguir? ¿Seguir con qué? — ladeo su cabeza.

Me acerque a su oído y cerró sus ojos _– seguro pensó que le iba a gritar como él lo hizo conmigo –_ pero en cambio le susurré

— Sigue insultando a Kikyō — Lamí su oreja, recibiendo un gemido excitado — Me excitas, me encanta escucharte hablar así. Pero si no me crees ¿le creerás a él? — Moví mis manos hasta posarla sobre una de las suyas y llevar estas a mi entrepierna, entrecerré mi mano, haciendo que con el acto, Inuyasha tocara y palpara mi gran erección que, pedía salir a gritos de su "prisión" — ¡Aghhh!

— Vaya — trago grueso — Es — de una manera brusca, apartó mi mano y yo fruncí mi seño, pero un grito impresionado salió de mis labios, al sentir como él mismo, tocaba mi pene fuertemente, por sobre mi pantalón _— que me puse para venir aquí —_ mordí mis labios para no gemir — Grande. Demasiado grande. ¿Estás seguro de…?

— Si piensas lo que pienso que estoy pensando, pues sí. Estoy seguro.

— Pues — se muerde el labio. Mete su mano en mi ropa interior — quiero sentirlo. Anhelo hacerlo.

— ¡Aghhhh! ¡N-No lo aghhhh hagas tan duro! ¡Aghhhhh! ¡Me duele!

— Onii chan — me llama dulcemente con un canturreo. Hecho una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Te harás del papel que no te queda? ¿El inocente? — una sonrisa ladina aparece en su rostro.

— ¿Te enoja? Onii chan. Porque a mí me enoja, que no quieras compartir la paleta conmigo.

— Mmmm no me enoja y ¿quieres paleta?

— Sí. Onii chan — se baja de mí — Onii chan ¿Puedo probar la gran "paleta"? — Se inclina a mis pantalones para quitármelo, dejándome en bóxer — ¿Qué dices? — saca mi sexo y empieza a frotarla.

— ¿Quieres probar la paleta? — para mis adentros me estoy riendo "paleta" ahora resulta que mi pene es una "paleta"… que ocurrencias, se le pueden dar a este niño ¿eh?

— Onegai Onii chan ¿me dejas? Se ve deliciosa — empieza a frotarla. Me muerdo el labio para no empezar a gemir, lo hace endemoniadamente bien.

— Creo que no deberías — Levanta su mirada — Has sido un niño malo. Responde ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de ser tan…?

— ¿Inocente? — Respondo con un sonido afirmativo de mis labios — Desde hace mucho que no lo soy Onii chan… ¿quieres saber cómo he aprendido lo que sé?

— No me digas ¿De Kikyō? — niega divertido.

— No — arruga su nariz en un moín — de esa perra no. Lo único que aprendí de ella es, como son los senos de una mujer, solo la vista y lo pervertidas que son y — señala un poster de su banda favorita — De ahí, detrás de ese lugar, tengo un poco de "cosas", que se supone que un chico de mi edad no debería ver. O de mi computadora, de páginas del treinta en número romano. [1]

Sigues manteniendo un poco de inocencia "creo" porque no mencionaste pornografía.

Jajaja — se vuelve a morder el labio — Onii chan ¿Si puedo verdad?

— No preguntes — muevo mi mano a su cabello — Si quieres, hazlo. Es todo tuyo, estoy a tu merced, Inuyasha.

— Muy bien — le da una lamida a mi glande y luego se mete la punta a la boca – Delicioso, demasiado… Mmmm aghhhh…

Noto que se recarga con su codo, mientras sigue con las lamidas en mi pene, de su base a la punta, de la punta a la base, a veces da pequeñas mordidas y otros besos. La otra mano la lleva hacia atrás de su cuerpo, pero no logro que ver que hace. Ese brazo lo mueve hasta su espalda baja y la va acariciando hacia abajo, de esto después arruga su cara.

— ¿Estás bien? Inu chan ¿Qué haces?

— Hai, solo disfruto mi paleta — un gemido largo sale de mis labios cuando siento que su boca entra de lleno en mi miembro — Es demasiado delicioso, Onii chan ¡En serio!

— Aghhh Inuyasha que bien lo aghhhh h-haces aghhhh….

— ¿Lo hago bien Onii Chan? — usa un tono infantil y gracioso para mí.

— Demasiado aghhhh y si me permites decir aghhh mejor que Kikyō aghhhh mucho mejor aghhh

— Vaya aghhh — ¿eso fue un gemido? — me complace oírte Onii chan.

— A ¿Sí?

— Sí, aghhhh — van dos gemidos ¿Qué está pasando? Aparte de esto, que es obsceno a la vista de todos los demás — Es melodía excitante para mis oídos.

— Eres un niño pervertido ¿eh?

— ¡No sabes cuánto! — me dice moviendo su cabeza juguetonamente. Causando que unos mechones rebeldes se peguen a su piel por el sudor.

— ¿En serio?

— Aghhh ¿Quieres probar? — su mano se mueve más rápido.

— No lo sé. Sorpréndeme.

— Aghhh bien aghhh — su flequillo, tapa su rostro. Por lo que, con mi mano derecha, lo paso detrás de su oreja.

— Respóndeme ¿Por qué estas gimiendo? – entrecierro los ojos, dejándome llevar.

— No aghhh no le tomes importancia aghhhh.

— Me estas asustando — espeto impaciente.

— Tranquilo — sigue lamiendo, hasta volvérselo a meter en la boca, besa la punta, causando que un escalofrió recorra mi espina dorsal.

— ¡aghhhh! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Aghhh!

— Listo — deja de lamer y besar e inconscientemente, de mis labios sale un gemido de reproche — Onii chan.

— Me pones, cuando hablas así, ototo.

— A ¿Sí? — Veo como se levanta y se posiciona encima de mi pelvis — ¿te pongo? Me alegra… pero a la vez me desilusiona el pensar que Kikyō disfruto de ti, más de cinco horas seguidas.

— ¿Ah? ¿Celoso? Utsukushīdesu…

— No. Bueno, un poco. Pero quiero seguir con esto — siento como agarra mi pene y lo coloca en su entrada, comienza a frotarle insistentemente en ese lugar sin hacer presión.

— Chotto mate, Inu chan — me vuelve a mirar confundido — No voy a entrar en ti... no estas…

— ¿Dilatado? Si ya lo estoy ¿Porque crees que gemía? Onii chan, lo quiero dentro. – más que una petición, me sonó a reproche y mandato.

— Muy bien – le tomé de las caderas y le bajé por mi pene. Al principio sintió molestia, lo note por como arrugó el ceño y emitió un gemido de dolor. — Tu dijiste — dije burlón.

— Espera aghhh a que me acostumbre aghhh — colocó sus manos en mis hombros, como límite de apoyo. — Vaya… es grande… ahora que lo siento dentro… muy, muy grande. — apoyo su rostro en la curvatura de mi hombro. Sentí su respiración entrecortada en ese lugar. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de gemir, cuando sentí su lengua, seguido de unas mordidas traviesas en mi cuello.

— Aghh Inuyasha eres muy travieso — escuche una risa y un jadeo salió de mis labios cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y metió su lengua en esta.

Mientras se acostumbraba. Yo aproveché para quitarme la ropa interior. Cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con la camisa, Inuyasha me impidió hacerlo.

— No. Onii chan aghhh quiero hacerlo yo — con lentitud, poco a poco fue desabrochando los botones. Me sentí un poco incómodo y moví mi pelvis, causando que mi hermano rompiera mi camiseta, arrancando los botones en el proceso — ¡Uhmm! ¡Oh Dios! ¡M-Muévete onegai! —empezó a moverse, subiendo y bajando pero lentamente.

 **—** ¡Oh! Inuyasha.

— ¡Aghh! ¡Aghhh! ¡Sessh chan! ¡Aghhhh! ¡M-Más!

— ¡aghhh! ¡Diablos! — Algo pasó que se tensó, oprimiendo más mi miembro — Esta posición aghhh me es incómoda para ayudarte.

Terminé de quitarle su pijama o la parte de arriba, dejando al descubierto sus botoncitos rosas, acerqué mis labios a estos y les sople, mandándole una corriente eléctrica a la espina dorsal de mi hermano — lo supe por como tembló ligeramente—. Lamí el izquierdo y moví mis manos, la derecha la coloque en la cintura de Inuyasha para ayudarle a penetrarle y la izquierda la coloque en su espalda para poder mantener mis labios pegados a sus pezones.

— ¡Aghhhh! ¡Onii chan! ¿Qué h-haces? ¡Aghhh! — maldito niño. Ya se empeñó en su papel de "inocente"

— Sabe delicioso, Inu kun ¡Aghhhh!

—Onii chan ¡aghhh! Hentai — inclina su cabeza hacia atrás. Aprovecho para lamer y besarle en ese lugar, dejando rastros de saliva y después, marcas de "propiedad"

Agarro sus caderas e impongo un ritmo, más fuerte. Sus gemidos se hacen cada vez más altos, que cada vez se van agudizando en su tono. Unos traviesos mechones largos, se colaron por entre su cuello, llegando a tocar sus pezones, cada que sube en mi pene.

— ¡Aghhhh! ¡Motto! ¡Kudasai! ¡Aghhhh! — Saco mi pene y me vuelve a ver con sus ojitos brillosos — ¿Onii chan?

Sonrío lascivo y hago una seña, para que se ponga en cuatro. A lo que él, me obedece de inmediato.

— Onii chan, onegai — se apoya de sus hombros y con ayuda de sus manos, abre su entrada, más de lo que ya está. Lamo mis labios al ver como se contrae cuando pongo la punta de mi sexo en ella. Abre y se cierra, sé que él lo hace para provocarme.

— ¿La quieres? — froto insistentemente, mi miembro en su agujero.

— Demasiado. Onegai, onii chan, métemela. — en su suplica, empieza con un "mete y saca" con tres de sus dedos. Que no le son suficientes. — ¡Aghhhh! ¡Diablos, Sessh! — exclama, justo cuando meto mi virilidad de golpe. — ¡Itai! ¡Itai! ¡N-No soy de hule! —

— Ne, ne — niego. Me inclino a su oreja y muerdo su lóbulo — Te encanta que te de duro, se te nota.

— Mmm, onii chan — ante su llamado me empiezo a mover — ¡Sessh!

— Dime… – susurro en su cuello — dime cachorrito.

— Bésame — una de sus manos se dirigió a mi mentón, "obligándome" a darle un beso fogoso. — ¡Aghm! ¡Así! ¡Aghhhh!

Sus caderas, se empiezan a mover, a mi ritmo. Mi mano derecha, la llevo a su miembro y le empiezo a masturbar, ante eso gime excitado y muerde sus labios.

Sin salirme de él, le doy la media vuelta, quedando acostado de lado. Agarro una de sus piernas y las paso por mi hombro. Me empiezo a mover lento, pero ante le insistente movimiento de sus caderas, lo hago rápido. Mis labios recorren, sin tapujos, su cuello y lo que me permite el mío al doblarse, beso y lamo su espalda.

Pronto la habitación se llena de gemidos y suspiros. El olor a "sexo" inunda mis fosas nasales, embriagándome con ello y el cuerpo de mi medio hermano.

Seguimos besándonos, mientras nuestras manos libres, recorren sin pudor los cuerpos contrarios. Una de las suyas, llega a mi trasero y se sonroja de más, intenta quitarla, pero no le dejo.

Déjala — susurro antes de volver a besarle — ¡Aghhh! ¡Inu chan!

— ¡Aghhhh! ¡Yo…! ¡Dentro, la quiero dentro! — siento su pene palpitar en mi mano, la muevo de arriba abajo, más rápido, hasta correrse. Al sentir que sus paredes, aprisionan más mi pene, me levanto, quedando sentado, con él encima de mí, frente a frente. Su cavidad, hace más presión, causando que me corriera.

Caemos acostados, con nuestras respiraciones irregulares, intentando calmarlas. No me salgo de él todavía, estoy cansado como para siquiera poder mover la lengua. Los labios me arden, debido a los besos.

— ¡Ah! – Escucho un quejido —… se siente raro, lo que echaste dentro de mí. — Tiembla ligeramente — ... Mmm… — lleva su mano a su entrada, impregnando un poco de semen en sus dedos, haciéndome estremecer, al tocar mí pene, al todavía no salir de él. — Delicioso — se lo coloca en los labios y me besa.

Son entrecortados, pero llenos de lujuria. Son dulces, pero deliciosos y son expertos, gracias a mí. Aunque son salados, debido a mi semen. (—_—U)

— Hai — Susurré — Delicioso, porque estaba en tus labios, pero es algo…

— Salado — asiento — Si, lo sé. Pero delicioso, porque viene de Onii chan. — sonrío ligeramente.

Al terminar de calmarnos, ayudo a Inuyasha a levantarse. Nos dirigimos a las duchas y ayudo a Inuyasha a limpiarle, aunque temblaba debido al frío del agua… salimos, nos pusimos unas batas – agradezco que Inuyasha, tenga mi misma talla – y nos fuimos a buscar unas ropas, pero tenía que salir a la mía, pues, aquí no tengo. Me senté en la cama y me acosté. Esperando a que mi ototo, terminara de vestirse.

— Listo — se estira y puedo jurar que unos huesos le tronaron — ¿tú no te vestirás? Sesshōmaru.

— ¿A qué viene ese cambio repentino de llamarme? – pregunté sin abrir los ojos.

— No lo sé — Se encoge de hombros — uno, dos, tres, repito ¿tú no te vestirás? — me hago el dormido. No respondo y no hago ningún ruido que me delate. Siento como se sube a horcadas, encima de mí, pero sin ejercer su peso — ¿Sesshōmaru? — no respondo, de nuevo — Te has dormido. Tsk. Pero ni te has mudado. Además… bueno, no importa, debes de estar cansado — sus manos se dirigen a mi pecho, o a esa parte de la bata. — Vaya — el sentir de la tela deslizándose por mi pecho, me estremece y las caricias de más. Seguidos de algunos pellizcos y jalones suaves en mis pezones.

— ¡Aghhhh! – No puedo evitarlo y un gemido sale de mis labios — Maldito niñato — Susurro, él por su parte; sonríe triunfante — Hiciste trampa, antes no hacías eso.

— "Antes" — repitió — Ya lo dijiste, pero ahora sí — sus manos siguen paseándose por mi pecho, como un delicioso masaje, que me hace ronronear inconscientemente. — Jeje, koneko.

— Obaka.

— Te amo — murmura, antes de lamer mis labios y besarme.

— Yo igual.

— ¿ya no saldrás con Kikyō? — esa pregunta me desconcertó y le volví a ver con el ceño fruncido. Para después sonreír.

— No, claro que no — respondí, besando sus labios castamente — lo hacía solo porque negaba mis sentimientos hacia ti. Sabiendo que está mal sentir unos sentimientos que van allá de lo normal o fraternal hacia alguien que tiene la mitad de mi sangre — no lo voy a negar, no voy a decir sangre, sangre porque somos medios hermanos y eso, no nos molesta — por eso salía con Kikyō, no quería arruinar nuestra relación de hermanos. Pero, el verte hoy… con lo que te hizo Kikyō, me arrepiento de no haberte ayudado y solo haberme quedado mirando. Lo siento, ¿en serio me odias?

— Jamás — con un sonrisa, agarró mi rostro y beso mis labios — jamás lo haría, solo estaba enojado. Con lo de la promesa, se me era muy valiosa y el que la hayas roto, sentí enojo, eso me hizo decir cosas sin pensar.

Acaricie sus labios y le volví a besar.

A pesar de ser hermanos, el corazón no elige de quien enamorarse. Y el mío lo eligió, no me importa si es un amor incestuoso, pero yo lo amo.

No es un amor fraternal.

No es un amor de "amigos"

Yo lo quiero.

No. Yo lo amo.

Tampoco.

Yo lo adoro con toda mi alma, lo amo con toda mi vida, daría lo que fuera por ver esa hermosa sonrisa suya, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada mes y cada año de mi vida.

Porque:

Él lo es todo para mí.

Y todos estos acostones que me daba, solo era para olvidarme de este incestuoso amor que le tenía. Sin saber que con eso... yo le estaba lastimando.

Besé su frente y sonreí.

\- Te amo - susurré.

\- También te amo, onii chan.


End file.
